


Collection

by Akzeal



Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Do we remember what happened to IDW Ratbat?, Gen, non-con of a different sort, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tape-decks think about the way their collections grew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soundwave

**Author's Note:**

> Sparked inadvertantly by something Xobit made me think.

Ravage had been the first. Not a nobody, as one might expect, but not yet that high. He had been a challenge, though, such a challenge. He had, back then, been a mech, black and grey still, leader of a well-respected 'operative' team. As they called it now, Special Ops.

It had been hard to get close enough, trusted enough. It had taken groons of work, more than a vorn at the end. Much of that time had been spent in choosing what his next form would be, Soundwave had to admit. It needed to be something that would fit him...

At the end, the actual transfer had been easy. The mission had been dangerous, the craft went down of its own accord. No-one even thought to wonder when neither mech had returned.

His twins, now those were a coup. He had reached far, slightly high on his success with Ravage, who had then proven of great help. He had known when he had seen them on the newsfeeds that they had to be his... Twin Primes.

If Ravage had required groons of work, Rumble and Frenzy had taken vorns. He'd had to strike the blows himself, at the end, carefully targeting the one who was not holding the Matrix that orn, hitting hard and fast. Frenzy had nearly died as Rumble had stumbled to his guards, handed over the Matrix so a successor could be found, and then returned to his twin expecting to die. Soundwave had been frantic, worried that the Prime would be too late, that he would lose these two.

He had not reached so high next time. Buzzsaw was an artist, and her sculptures were changing the entire face of Cybertronian art. A different kind of leader than Soundwave usually sought, but he put himself into her retinue, allowed her to use him as the others had, and then struck. Artists were always remembered better when they died young, tragedy etching they memory into history.

She had been his first flier, and Soundwave had found he enjoyed the change, enjoyed the moods. The next he targeted had also been a flier, from Vos itself. Laserbeak had risen high in the city, and the very top was within reach. Soundwave would have been happy to deliver it to the Seeker, if Laserbeak had only wanted, but there was a timidity in him. Laserbeak had risen high, and then chose to stop, needing someone above him. When he crashed in the wastes, Soundwave had been happy to provide the authority Laserbeak had always wanted.

Ratbat, of course, was different yet. Corrupt to the core, and yet Soundwave had served him, as loyally as he had served the others. Ratbat had wanted the city, and so Soundwave had delivered. It was Ratbat's own corruption which brought him down, and once again Soundwave had delivered the blow himself. There was something satisfying in that.

And then there was Megatron...


	2. Blaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xobit and Dellessa gave me the idea. I just finished this. Finally. Enjoy!

It had taken Blaster a long time to settle on what he wanted from, or for, his collection. It was usual to go after leaders, but Blaster just wasn't very interested in those kinds of mechs, or of the work he'd have to do in order to win them.

He'd been in the slums when it came to him. A mech was dying, like most were, slowly. This one wasn't clinging to life, however... he was begging passersby for death. Blaster stopped, looking at the bronze, rust-covered mech, and then roughly pulled him to an alley. A quick examination, which the other mech could do nothing to stop, showed that his chassis was beyond hope, and Blaster suspected the processor was just as bad, but his spark... It was bright and strong, healthy as far as he could see.

The mech watched him, resigned fear in his optics, pleas silenced. Blaster smiled at him, patting him on the face comfortingly, and then wrenched the spark from the frame. He already had a cassette frame, because he'd know what he'd wanted, just not _who_. Now he had a who, and the transfer was quickly accomplished, and the golden lion never did seem unhappy that he hadn't actually died. That was what decided Blaster.

He would take the deathseekers.

Blaster was as surprised as anyone else when he found the twins. They were a strange case, and not just because they _were_ twins. Each wanted to die before the other, to spare himself the pain of being alone, however short it would be. It was a shockingly _selfish_ view for twins to have of each other, and Blaster was eager to know if the selfishness was spark-deep, or simply created from this painful life.

He was cruel to them in his own way, separating them and telling each that he would offline them first. He needed the time to create another body, and the Blaster had to choose which mech to take. Finally, he decided on the blue one, just because that one was weaker. When he went to the other, the black mech had no knowledge that his twin was already changed, and shortly after Blaster had both the mechs, sparks only. The cassettes proved to be quite sweet to each other.

The fourth mech he took was almost a surprise, even to himself. Blaster and his three had settled in with the Autobots, and though Blaster always looked for someone more to collect, he didn't actually expect to _find_ one.

The mech was nearly dead before Blaster realized the reckless charging into battle wasn't misplaced heroism but a desire to die. The mech wanted to end it as strongly as his first had.

For the first time, Blaster had time to really prepare, to make a cassette which would _fit_ the new mech. Then, the next battle... the spark returned, but not in any recognizable form.

Blaster had not known any of his others before, and so he had named them himself, and now this mech was no different. Steeljaw, his first, the proud triumph, Eject, the second, and Rewind, as he did it again... but for the charger, a small, heavy form, he could only be called Ramhorn.

**Author's Note:**

> The creepy thing? I think all 'decks are this way in this world. I wish I knew Blaster better.


End file.
